1. Technical Field
The invention is directed to a process for device fabrication in which an energy sensitive resist material containing a dissolution inhibitor is used.
2. Art Background
Devices such as integrated circuits are complex structures made of a variety of materials. These materials are precisely configured to form the desired device by a variety of processes. A lithographic process is frequently used to transfer the desired configuration into a substrate to fabricate such devices.
Lithographic processes use intermediate materials frequently referred to as resists. A positive or negative image of the desired configuration is first introduced into the resist by exposing it to patterned radiation which induces a chemical change in the exposed portions of the resist. This chemical change is then exploited to develop a pattern in the resist, which is then transferred into the substrate underlying the resist.
The efficacy of a lithographic process depends at least in part on the resist used to transfer the pattern into the substrate. Certain types of resists offer particular advantages in the context of specific lithographic processes. For example, solution-developed resists are designed to have absorption characteristics appropriate for use at certain exposure wavelengths. It is axiomatic that, if the resist material is opaque to the exposing radiation, the exposing radiation will not be transmitted into the resist material and the desired chemical change will not occur. Therefore it is important to select a resist material that has the appropriate light transmission characteristics at the wavelength of the exposing radiation. Other considerations that drive the selection of an appropriate resist material include the etch resistance of the resist after it has been exposed and developed.
In this regard, resist materials that contain polymers with ethylenic and/or aromatic unsaturation are typically used in lithographic processes for device fabrication in which the wavelength of the exposing radiation is in the traditional ultraviolet (UV) or deep UV range (i.e., about 240 nm to about 370 nm). However, these resist materials are often not suitable in processes in which the exposing radiation is 193 nm because the carbon-carbon double bond absorbs radiation at this wavelength. Consequently, resist materials that are being used for lithographic processes in which the exposing radiation has a wavelength of 248 nm or more are generally not useful in processes that use exposing radiation with a wavelength of 193 nm. Since lithographic processes for fabricating devices using 0.18 .mu.m and 0.13 .mu.m design rules are likely to use 193 nm-wavelength light as the exposing radiation, resist polymers that do not contain significant amounts of ethylenic unsaturation are sought.